The present invention relates to the prying tools and more particularly to an adjustable prying bar which has an upper and lower portions rotatably engaged with each other so as to pry the working object to a highest extent.
As we know, a prying bar can be use to automobile maintenance and/or to pry variety of objects. Conventional prying bar has a prying head perpendicularly and solidly connected to a handle to form an angle about 90 degrees, and couldn't make angular adjustment. So that it could only pry an object to a predetermined height and couldn't make the object a little higher. Sometimes it even couldn't pry up the object. So it causes great inconvenience to the user.